


E for Employer

by AlfredKvaak



Series: Alphabet [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism (kind of), Alternate Universe – Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Ducks love you all!, M/M, Maybe even real humor ;), Romance, Smut, blowjob, …in an office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfredKvaak/pseuds/AlfredKvaak
Summary: Employer /ɪmˈplɔɪə/ /ɛmˈplɔɪə/Noun:A person (or organization) that employs people, controls and directs worker(s) under a contract of employment, and is obligated to pay their wages in compensation.Synonyms: Boss, Manager, Director, Head Person





	E for Employer

**Author's Note:**

> Today is exactly one year from when I got my account here! And today is Friend’s Day too!!  
> In my country Valentine’s Day is translated into Friend’s Day and we celebrate the friendship, so Have a Great Friend’s Day You All My Gorgeous Virtual Friends Here!! :D
> 
> Thank you for MrsCreepy and Kandy_99 for giving suggestions for E ☺ Thank you SaSatan for giving me a permission to write this as long as it needed because “every work of yours is a masterpiece” <3 Thank you FlyingStewardess(GeneralDaijyoubu) and CreepyCoat for being my support and inspiration <3
> 
> E for Employer is my first try at writing smut……… so this is a relevant warning before you read it because it might be too bad to read. And if it’s too good to read that just proves that I read way too much ZoSan porn ( /)w(\\)

Roronoa Zoro, the CEO of the famous enterprise Dojo Inc., stretched his neck from side to side. He could feel how the stiffness tried to take over his body causing him a massive headache. Too long a day full of pointless but nevertheless obligatory meetings on top of mountains of paperwork didn’t make good for his mood. For nth time he thought bitterly why he had to run the administrative side of business when his sister managed the practical part. Or he knew why (because they had a sword fight over that which ended in Zoro’s 10 000th loss towards her), but still he made a mental note for himself that he could challenge Kuina again the following weekend.

Deep in his thoughts Zoro was startled when a long lean blond stepped inside without knocking. Even if he didn’t want to admit it, he felt like sulking, the bastard just wanted to piss him off showing that he didn’t care about the difference between their statuses. In real life Zoro either didn’t mind unessential issues like social classes but in a big company like theirs, one just simply couldn’t walk straight to their boss’s room without an appointment time.

His irritation must have showed because the blond gave a knowing smirk. “Relax Marimo,” he said as he closed the door behind him. “Nobody saw me coming here. Even your beautiful secretary has gone home so there is no one to threaten your pride seeing you hanging out with a low life like me.” That was a low blow from the blond man whose idea was to hide their relationship.

Said blond, Sanji Black, was one of Zoro’s many underlings but also his lover. They had dated for months now but no one in the office was aware of the fact. They hadn’t even told their friends or relatives, not before Sanji could find another job. Sanji had explained something about not wanting to look like a boss’s bitch and not wanting to disappoint every beautiful lady in the house by telling them that he was taken by the moss-monster (sometimes Zoro was not sure why he had fallen for the blond).

Sanji had literally fought his way into Zoro’s life one bright summer day. As a new employee Mr. Black had been sent to bring some papers to Zoro’s office when incidentally Zoro had snapped at his secretary for nothing. The blond had waited for the woman to leave before he started to scold Zoro for that. As a mature adult, Zoro had convincingly answered Mr. Black that the curly-brow could mind his own business. That had started an internal (and not so childish, no!) war between the two men.

To an outsider Zoro and Sanji’s relationship had seemed like an ordinary boss-employee-situation, they could act very professional in front of people. But when left alone together, then the mocking and taunting had started. Zoro had learned very fast that Mr. Black had the ability to get under his skin with very little effort.

Their situation had escalated so fast, by the end of one sunny day in Zoro’s office Zoro had been desperate to shut the blond’s foul mouth by any means. Somehow Zoro’s arsenal for means had included only two options: murder or sexual harassment. Because getting rid of a dead body would have been pain in the ass, Zoro had leaned towards the last resort and had shut the insults jabbering mouth with his.

As Zoro had pressed his lips against Sanji’s soft and delicate ones, he wasn't sure if the situation could have still developed into a dead body, mainly his. But then Sanji had raised his hands to tightly grip Zoro’s neck and hair, and his lips had started to move eagerly, responding to Zoro’s unsure kiss.

The kiss had gotten pretty heated and Zoro could have felt sparkles running through his entire system. It felt so right, _oh it felt too right_. Again avoiding dead bodies from oxygen deprivation, the two had separated eventually but still had stayed close so they felt each other’s harsh breathing. Trying to even his breath Zoro had glanced at Sanji whose eyes were full blown with lust. Sanji had returned the deep gaze and then he had given a very mischievous grin which revealed his subtle dimples.

“What took you so long to act, _boss?_ ” Only Sanji could call Zoro boss and make it sound sarcastic and sexy at the same time.

 

Now that sarcastic sexy blond stood in his office with an expectant look in his eyes. Zoro raised his eyebrows, questioning what the blond meant. Because they had a paranormal ability to read each other without words, Sanji just sighed and asked: “You have any idea how late it is?” To emphasize his words the blond walked beside windows and dragged the curtains aside. The view upon the city from Zoro’s 83th floor was magnificent. The vast city unfolded till the horizon and beyond. It was pretty dark outside so the millions of lights of the city life beamed, rivaling the beauty of the starry sky. The darkness made Zoro look at the clock. It was half-past seven, no wonder he felt like he had grown roots to his chair.

Zoro rolled his chair away from the desk and stretched his arms into the air. He _might_ have winced a little bit when the stiffness of his neck attacked. It was “ _might have”_ , there was no proof that Roronoa Zoro would let a little muscle rule his actions, but unfortunately there was a witness to the scene, Sanji’s unnaturally sharp hearing caught every little sound that left the green head.

Sanji looked a little bit concerned. “Are you okay?”

Zoro tried to suppress another whine and just shrugged, “Just too much stress and tension for one day. I feel stiff as a stick. But it will relieve once I get off from work.”

Sanji’s expression took a one-eighty, his concerned features changed into a devious one. “Oh, so you just need to get off? Or maybe what my boss needs is a _massage_ ” The blond rolled the last word in his tongue and Zoro felt shivers run through him. He must have been more exhausted than he was aware of, because Sanji’s proposal sounded too ambiguous in his mind (and he always accused Sanji for being a perv!).

Sanji took a deep look into Zoro’s eyes and his voice had settled into this deep tone that always did wonders for Zoro’s libido. “Perhaps I could help you to _release_ some of your strains…in a very… pleasant… way…”

Oh… _oh!_ Sanji really tried to be suggestive. It just took a script from a b-class porn scene for Zoro to understand his lover’s intents.

“You know that I have always been drawn to you…”

Zoro rolled his eyes. That settled it, Sanji watched too much cheap porn for his own good.

“And I know that you have checked me out too. Maybe you like what you see?” The blond continued, walking in front of his boss who seemed to be frozen in his chair. Sanji placed himself between the chair and table, and leaned towards Zoro until his lips ghosted over his lover’s ear and he continued with a very seductive voice. “Maybe you want to bend me over your work desk and fuck my pretty ass till we stain all your work papers?”

Okay, cheesy or not but the image brought by Sanji’s words obviously worked because Zoro could feel himself starting to get hard.

“Hmmm….but we can’t do that, we don’t have any equipment for that.” Sanji hummed, pretending to think hard. Then he fluently straightened himself. “But let’s not let that obstruct us. I have always dreamed of sucking my boss’s big fat cock dry till he can’t remember his own name.” And without any more warning Sanji dropped on his knees and started to open Zoro’s belt.

Zoro’s brain seemed to paralyze, _‘Sanji really doesn’t intend… he really doesn’t intend… oh thank gods that I don’t worship he really does!’_ Sanji had worked his way through Zoro’s trouser belt, button and fly, and now they were on their way to Zoro’s ankles together with underwear.

Sanji hummed approvingly at Zoro’s half-hard cock. It took just a couple of slow pumps with Sanji’s fist to full hardness. Sanji skipped all foreplays and took an experimental lick from the base of Zoro’s cock till its tip. A satisfied moan escaped between Zoro’s clanked teeth.

Sanji chuckled a little, his eyes were mischievous. “My boss, don’t let them hear you or we will be caught.” Not losing his role, he lowered Zoro’s chair a little bit so he could continue the business under the table. Not missing a beat Sanji took Zoro in his mouth. One hand helping to pump and another making little circles around the skin of Zoro’s hip.

Zoro was lost in euphoria. Sanji made every cell in his body sing like fire with his talented mouth. It was hard for Zoro not to moan aloud when Sanji carefully slid his tongue over the slit. But Zoro didn’t want to let out a sound because the idea of their little role-play had started to excite him quite a lot. They were in their own world but at the same time there was this hypothetical risk of getting caught. It was thrilling and arousing. It felt the same like his first sexual experiences in public places as in a library or in the backseats of a bus, new, exciting and a little bit _wrong._..

Zoro leaned into back of his chair, closed his eyes in bliss, totally absorbed in the heat of the moment. He fondled Sanji’s golden locks, pushing a little bit the blond’s head, encouraging him to swallow him whole. Sanji obeyed. A silent whimper tried to pass the green head’s lips but he swallowed it back when his door boomed open.

Luffy and Usopp, two Zoro’s employees and also his friends, marched in his office like they owned the place. Zoro had never moved as fast as when he straightened himself in his chair and tried to look casual. Just in case he rolled the chair a little bit forward so Sanji would absolutely be hidden under the table.

“Zoroooo~ Why are you still here? We saw the lights and decided to come to see if you got lost in your office, shihihii!” The raven-haired boy laughed his signature laugh while they took seats in front of Zoro’s desk.

It was so hard for Zoro to look straight to his employees’ eyes when one of his workers was on his knees with his dick in his mouth. But he wasn’t in his position as CEO for no reason and being able to act in high stress situations was his responsibility (although, he didn’t think that his dad meant this when he talked about high stress situations…). So to prevent their exposure he carefully placed his left hand to Sanji’s head in order to move him away. But Sanji wasn’t pleased with this track.

“What are you talking about? I dooo~” _What the fuck! Sanji bit him!_ “~oon’t get lost.”

Instead of letting go, Sanji slowly circled Zoro’s tip with his tongue and placed a silent kiss there like apologizing for the previous rough treatment. The blond obviously had no intention to stop there. Zoro could feel the blush rising to his cheeks when his arousal throbbed hard against Sanji’s soft lips.

If Zoro’s weird answer had astonished them, Luffy or Usopp didn’t show it. “Zoro, it wouldn’t be the first time to find you wandering in the hallways looking for the route out”, Usopp stated. Zoro could feel Sanji snickering around his shaft. That blond bastard!

“When was the last time you were out?” Usopp continued. “You are still young, you should enjoy your life.” Oh if they just knew…

Trying to ignore Sanji’s perfect scheme to embarrass him (damn those perfect lips and perfect tongue and perfect hands that were roaming his lower body…) Zoro calmed his beating heart, hardened his look and gave his best attempt to talk without pauses or stutters.

“You are right, but…” He took a quick breath to prevent a whimper to past his lips. The blond god had started deep-throating him again.

“Are you okay, Zoro?” Usopp asked and leaned forward to look into his boss’s eyes.

“Yeahhh,” Zoro managed to utter.

Luffy hurried to talk over him. “We are going to Shakky’s Rip Off Bar tonight. It’s Friday night so it will be happy hour soon! You really should join us! Please please please Zoro please.” Luffy smiled like he had already made the decision for him. And in all honesty, he usually did.

It was nearly impossible for Zoro to keep his breathing even. “Nghhrr…really?”

“No buts! You are coming or we’re all going to sit in your office for the rest of the night.” Luffy said as final.

“O-okay, but I still have to finish this (the pun intended),” Zoro referred to his papers lying on top of his desk hoping that that would make the duo leave, because his situation had started to become too good and too bad and _Oh gods!_ Sanji had started to carefully play with his balls with one hand when the other’s finger circled and dipped into his rear. Zoro knew that very soon he’s going to come or die, or both.

Both workers gave him a nod of approval. “No worry, we can meet at the bar.” Usopp said to Zoro’s relief, but then to Zoro’s horror he continued: “You know that last time when the Great Usopp, the living legend of the nightlife, was going to party, he…” The liar went on and on with his absurd stories.

The green head employer felt himself desperate when the familiar feeling of pressure started to build in his guts. He didn’t know how to keep a straight face or not let a sound out when he orgasmed. He tried to hold his raging breath; he had grasped armrests so hard that his fingers had started to turn white. He was losing it. _Oh this was bad, he really was loosing it!_ But he couldn’t! Usopp’s stories faded into the background when Zoro tried his best not to come and expose their ambiguous behavior to his friends.

In the corner of his vision Zoro noticed that Luffy had found a remote control. “What is this thing doing?” Before anybody could stop him Luffy had pushed random buttons in the device. Horrendous sounds blasted in the closed office, amplifying the effect. Luffy had managed to open dozens of televisions behind the employee duo’s backs, and with some kind of Luffy-luck he had put them all in some kind of music channel with high volume. So within a second everything went into chaos.

“Put it off!” Usopp shrieked in panic. His eardrums couldn’t take it.

“How?” Luffy yelled over the racket and started to press every possible button, causing the volume to rise even louder.

Usopp rushed to help Luffy, resulting that the two now tried to tear the remote control from each other’s hands and simultaneously pushed more random buttons. The televisions changed channels with very rapid speed.

His two distractions’ attention drawn into chaos, Zoro realized that this was his chance. Not losing a second he pressed his hands to Sanji’s head, demanding the man to take it all. Fortunately, Sanji had understood the “subtle” hint and now he was giving his all to his lover.

Not wasting any more time teasing, Sanji bobbed his head up and down while sucking greedily Zoro’s hard. His hand came to lightly squeeze Zoro’s balls, nearing the pain and pleasure; just the way Zoro loved it. And his boss couldn’t hold it anymore.

Zoro let it go, losing himself in the gracious feeling of orgasm. His balls spasmed heavenly while his thick hard cock pumped cum into his lover’s hot mouth. Waves of pleasure pulsed through him and still the only sound that he let escape from his tightly shut lips was a choked cry. Zoro’s eyes wanted so badly to shut, but he kept his gaze firmly in front of the scene of havoc. In one word, the whole situation was bizarre.

Even after he swallowed all Zoro’s hot seed, Sanji didn’t let go but held Zoro’s softening cock until it almost slipped out between his lips. Zoro could feel that under his table Sanji carefully lifted his over-sensitive cock and gave it an eskimo kiss. Fucking sappy perv!

Coming down from his satisfied condition, Zoro pinned his now more clear focus onto their friends. Usopp was berating at laughing Luffy who surprisingly had succeeded to turn the televisions off. He couldn’t believe that him and Sanji made it without getting caught. As soon as Luffy and Usopp would be out of his office, he would teach some rules to his misbehaving lover…

“Shihihii! That was fun!” Luffy laughed. Usopp’s face told another story about their “fun” chaos accident. “I’m going to be deaf thanks to Luffy…” he muttered.

“But let’s get going Usopp before there’s going to be a line.” The raven boy shouted happily.

“You’re right, we should be going now. I still want to drop by home to change. So people, let’s meet at the bar, shall we?” Usopp gave a thumbs up to Zoro, and he and Luffy got up.

The duo walked to the door. _Just a few moments and Sanji could come out_ , Zoro thought. The blond rested his head in Zoro’s lap and Zoro absently fondled Sanji’s silky hair under the desk.

Usopp opened the door, waved his hand and left. _Good, one gone, one more left..._

Luffy stepped outside of the room, but when he was about to close the door he looked back one last time, smiled broadly and called out: “Okay, we’re going now. Let’s meet at the bar Zoro and Sanji!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kvaak!
> 
> So.....How was the smut? ( /)w(\\)
> 
> Thank you FlyingStewardess(GeneralDaijyoubu) for your indispensable proofreading!! <3  
> Thank you CreepyCoat for doing the double-check <3  
> So all typos left are my own mistakes <3
> 
> If you approve this story, please leave me a comment/kudos/kvaak. Thank you! <3  
> (And I’m still open to suggestions for words even if it takes another half a year for me to write the next story ^^)
> 
> P.s. I have tumblr-blog now (https://alfredkvaak.tumblr.com/) so check that out if you are interested to see more ZoSan stuff and some personal duck stuff ;)


End file.
